


Kiss It Better

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Death, M/M, Plane sex, Stucky - Freeform, Violence, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve volunteer to go on a mission to hunt down a target who is known to be trying to continue the Red Skull’s work. Who better to deal with the threat than two men who dealt with Red Skull himself? The mission takes an ugly turn that neither of them expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

The flight was uneventful as expected. The two looked over the files and looked through videos in silence for the majority of it. This was almost a personal situation for Steve and James. No one had heard anything about Red Skull or anything involving in him years. Everyone had assumed everything had been forgotten, but there was a new man trying to resurrect the original plans. It hit home for James the most and it was obvious his mind was working in overdrive trying to figure everything out. They needed to be prepared. There couldn’t be a chance for mistakes like the last time. Steve sat his files down and looked over at James as he continued flipping through pages, scribbling down key notes to remember. The assassin looked stressed. Steve stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s take a break.” “No, we can’t. We have to be prepared. We don’t know what this guy knows yet or anything.” James muttered, continuing his work. Steve pulled the file from his hands and sat it aside before sitting on the secured table in front of him. “We aren’t new to this game, Bucky. You’re stressing yourself out too much. We’ll get him, everything will be fine. I promise.”

James stared at the blonde a moment before his eyes moved back to the file. He resisted the urge of snatching it back and reading more. With a frustrated sigh, he sunk into his seat. “I know. I just-” He didn’t finish his sentence. Steve understood perfectly. The last time they’d gone up against a threat like this, things had ended badly. Steve had lost James for over 70 years. They’d just reunited and James was just finally recovering from everything that had happened to him in Russia. Steve understood everything. “I’m not going to fail you again.” He reassured, squeezing the other man’s shoulder. James stared up at him a moment before shaking his head. “You didn’t fail me.” Steve raised a hand to silence the brunette. It was pointless to have the same argument they’d had time and time again. Steve still blamed himself and James still tried to not place any of the blame. It was impossible to not blame himself, though. Every day since they’d reunited he had to face James, see the struggles he went through in his own mind and see that arm that wasn’t naturally James’s.

“What do you suggest we do instead of plan, then?” James finally asked, staring at the other man. A small smile grew across Steve’s face. “I can think of a few things… they might help you relax even.” Before James had a chance to ask what they were, his mouth was met with the super soldier’s lips. He grinned against the kiss, a cold metal hand moving to the back of Steve’s neck and holding him firmly there a moment. Their relationship wasn’t a secret to anyone. Neither of them tried to hide it from anyone, though they kept everything professional in front of Director Fury and the other agents. “This helping?” Steve asked against James’s lips. “Mhm.” He murmured, deepening the kiss. Mouths parted and tongues collided with each other. Steve’s hands moved to the sides of James’s neck, holding him there as he moved closer to his lover. James moved his free hand up the Captain’s thigh teasingly. There was almost a growl coming from the blonde and that only encouraged the assassin to tease. After a few minutes of working the super soldier up, Steve took control into his own hands. He pulled James’s shirt over his head as well as his own.

Fingers ran across muscles and skin where the metal of the arm met. Steve pulled out of the kiss a moment, looking down at the other man’s chest and body. “God you are so beautiful.” A sheepish smile grew across James’s face before he kissed him again. The two stood up and there was little time wasted in removing the rest of their clothing. “How much time do we have?” James asked breathlessly after he pulled away from the kiss. “Not much, we’re due to arrive in probably an hour.” Steve answered, moving to kiss James’s neck and bare shoulder. “Mmm…” James purred, remembering quickly the question he’d asked. “I take it no time to actually have some real fun?” “Oh I’ll make up for the lack of time, trust me.” Steve challenged. With that being said, Steve quickly switched their positions. Kisses trailed across James’s shoulder and back to his neck before he tore away. Hands moved to the brunette’s waist and turned him around so his back was to him. With a light push, James bent over with his hands firmly placed on the table.

Steve placed kisses along the back of the assassin’s neck and down between his shoulders. He paused a moment only to carefully press himself into his lover, slowly to let James get used to it. The assassin’s head hung down and already his breathing was quick. “Fuck Steve..” He murmured to himself. A small smile grew across the super soldier’s lips and he snapped his hips once to push himself completely into him. A loud gasp escaped the both of them and Steve quickly fell into a fast, steady pace. The two of them tried their best to keep quiet, knowing there were others on the plane in the other room. The last thing they wanted as to disturb them. Still, their quiet wasn’t as quiet as it could have been. Steve’s fingers dug into James’s hips, leaving small bruises as always. James loved it, every part of it. Having the marks on him as a reminder of the fact he was Steve’s and that Steve was his.

The super soldier leaned forward, kissing James’s neck once more as his thrusts began getting harder. One hand slid around his waist, grabbing James’s cock firmly and matching the movements of his hand to his thrusts. It took almost no time for James to be moaning louder and weak at the knees from pleasure. Fingers gripped the table’s edge tightly as he held himself up, his head leaning back into his lover as he continued to pound into him. “S-Steve I’m gonna-” He muttered quietly to the super soldier, but Steve didn’t let up on any of his movements. He pressed himself deeper into the assassin and his hand continued to jerk James until he felt the brunette tense with a loud moan. The other’s cock throbbed as he came and Steve thrusted harder into him. Shortly after James’s release, Steve found his own. Fingers gripped tighter around James’s waist and his face buried into the unruly mess of brown hair as he gasped loudly.

The two quickly cleaned themselves and the mess up. Just as James was putting his shirt on his shirt, there was an announcement over the com that they would be landing and to buckle up. James laughed to himself, grinning at Steve. “You do have good timing.” The two buckled up and waited for the plane to land. Once they were landed, the two left the plane and climbed into the car that awaited them. The next few hours went slow and rather boring for the both of them. They worked out what they’d hoped a reliable plan of attack. It was just the two of them. Captain America and the Winter Soldier going into battle together once more. The last time the two of them had done so, it had ended with James falling into the river. Both were stressed, though neither of them wanted to admit it to the other.

That evening while they sat in their shared hotel room, Director Fury called to inform them that the man of interest was spotted entering an abandoned warehouse. The two wasted no time getting into their suits. James was sliding the black mask over his eyes when Steve finished putting his own on. “You ready for this, Bucky?” James merely nodded his head and the two of them quickly left. Two motorcycles waited for them outside and they climbed on after securing their guns.

James followed behind Steve to the warehouse. They parked the bikes a little less than a mile away to keep their presence unknown. They walked in silence, Steve’s shield in his hand and a rifle in James’s. They entered in the back, hoping to be able to sneak in without being noticed. The place seemed abandoned, not a single noise being made. They searched the building with little luck at finding the man, until James found a hidden room behind some abandoned machinery. Quietly they walked through it in the shadows, voices could be heard. For a moment neither could understand what was being said until they managed to get closer, hiding behind some debris. They were speaking Russian and James’s eyes grew wide once he realized it. Still, Steve understood not a single word being spoke. Using familiar military signals, the two agreed to split off to opposite sides once James confirmed the targets were indeed a threat.

The Captain stepped out and was noticed first. There was no hesitation in shots being fired at him, bullets bouncing off the shield. James took advantage of them being distracted and fired off a few rounds, killing the targets quickly. Seven men in total laid on the ground. There was no more sounds coming from the room once the two met up once more around the bodies. “Is that all of them?” James asked as he looked around, not bothering to look at the men he’d killed without a second thought. Steve on the other hand was looking at them, trying to find the original target. “I don’t know… Bucky, he’s not here.” He said as he turned to look at his lover. Almost immediately afterwards there was a loud shot and a gut wrenching sound that immediately caught the Winter Soldier’s attention. Behind Steve at the other side of the building was the original target with a high powered rifle. Another shot and realization came to James as to what happened. He raised his rifle, took aim and fired off multiple rounds, not none of them hit. The man ran and James was about to chase after until he heard a gurgling sound coming from Steve. James turned and all he could see was blood. “Steve?!” He yelled, dropping the gun and grabbing the other man.

Steve’s weight brought the both of them to their knees and James pulled the mask off Steve’s face as well as his own. “Steve! Talk to me!” He spoke quickly, trying his best to ignore the sight of the blood. Instead he focused everything on Steve’s face, a gloved hand running across the blonde’s face. “B-Bucky..” He muttered, wincing in pain. “I-I’m sorry! I should have scouted out. Oh god, Steve I’m sorry!” The assassin tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but it broke. He reached into one of the pockets he had to pull out a cell phone. Quickly he pressed send to the secured line for their main contact. “Cap’s down. Cap’s down, I need support immediately.” The voice on the other side told the Soldier ten minutes, but the phone fell from his hand afterwards. “It’s going to be fine, Steve. Ten minutes. Just, hold on for me.”

“It’s-Bucky it hurts. Really bad.” The Captain admitted with difficulty. James continued trying to talk to him, to keep Steve talking. By the time the medics arrive, James was clinging to a lifeless body. His face buried in the blonde’s hair and his lips pressed firmly against his forehead. The only thing he said was a repeated apology that fell to silent ears.


End file.
